Island Lullaby
by YinndYang
Summary: In a modern world, Katara's betrayal was predicted to bring the end of hundred years of tradition. No one, not even herself, sees the innocent child to be capable of any wrongdoing, until the son of a monopoly business tyrant makes her question where her heart truly belongs; With her people? Or with the man who was able to capture it? ZUTARA
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Some of the words in a different language in this story are in Cherokee & Potawatomi and will be translated at the bottom of the chapter and hinted meanings will be in the sentences. I am not Cherokee or Potwatomi so I don't know if some of the words are used correctly.

Chapter 1 E`tsi Nvda

"Nu`la, Katara! Hurry before the good waves are taken!" Shouted fifteen-year-old Sokka to his younger sister as he ran out to the ocean with his faded painted red surfboard.

"Coming!" She shouted back racing quickly after him.

Life on the small island of E`tsi Nvda, or Mother Moon, for the islanders was a relaxing and magical place were no day was better than the last. The natives had live peacefully and alone under the guidance of their Moon Spirit, as many of the natives referred to her as Mother, for generations until recently when their government finally allowed the rest of the world to enjoy their land and its riches. One of the biggest attractions was the surf.

Katara dropped her board and hurriedly climbed on top. She paddled her way to her brother who had already caught up to one of his friends.

"Osiyo Katara." Haru, a fourteen-year-old native, said greeting her with an excited expression.

"Asiyu. Catch any nice waves yet?" She asked bringing herself closer to him.

"Not yet. But they're coming." He sat on his brown board running his fingers through his wet hair.

"Are you signing up for the surf contest this year Haru?" Sokka asked staring blankly at the horizon.

"Probably not. Are you? I heard this year they are letting _anyone_ enter. The island is gonna be crowded with tourists." He responded with a hint of disgust in his tone.

For as long as their people lived on the island, anyone from other country were not welcome to stay on their land for an extended amount of time or buy property but as the years grew on the people had developed more tolerance towards other customs and allowed anyone to move or visit the island freely. However, there was a large sacred part of the island that only the natives were able to live on in the Eastern mountains near a volcano, where they also had their own school that only native children could attend to.

"Yeah, and I heard that a lot of things are going to change. I heard that a new high school is being built for us natives and the locals. That will be weird to go to school with them." Sokka shuddered.

His sister rolled her eyes. "Sokka, they already finished the school. Dad had us enrolled already." Katara informed him. She had seen the construction since the beginning everyday on her route to the beach and was surprised he never noticed.

"Seriously?" He asked with a blank face.

Haru started to laugh. "Ha ha ha! Sorry, but that's too funny. How many locals do you know anyways?"

"Uh, Ge`li…kanigida." He said after a moment of thinking.

"No one? You don't know anyone?" Haru held back another laugh.

"He does, Haru. He just doesn't remember any." Katara said defending her brother, which is just the same as lying.

"Right, like you know any." Sokka splashed his sister.

"I do! I have friends who work at Surf Gear." Surf Gear was a popular sports center filled with equipment that ranged from surfboards to skateboards. It originally was for surfboards and other ocean gear—as anyone could tell by its title, but tourism meant using more forms of entertainment.

"Ok, lets stop arguing now guys and catch some waves. I see good ones coming up." Haru led the way and the three spent the rest of the afternoon out on the deep sparkling blue ocean that seemed to stretch out for miles.

"That was fun, we should come again tomorrow." Katara suggested as she tied her wet hair.

"Can't. I'm helping dad remodel my uncle's house tomorrow." Haru said, sticking his board in the sand.

"Me neither. I'm probably going to Jet's. Why don't you ask _your_ local friends to go with you?" Sokka joked.

To many of the natives, being seen with visitors or locals was embarrassing since the majority dressed and acted too much as tourists or weren't able to surf well enough—and surfing was what the teen society was based upon, on who can and who cant.

"Maybe I will." Katara retorted.

"Let us know if they drown." Haru said laughing. Sokka joined him. The last time a native had invited a local to surf the boy ended up almost drowning. He didn't know how to surf or swim, all he wanted was to make cooler friends.

"That's not funny Haru. Saying things like that wont help me decide if I'll date you." She said flipping loose hair from her face. "I'm going to Surf Gear. Do`dagag`hvI."

"Bye." The boys said watching her go off in the other direction.

"Excuse me, no surfboards inside." A twelve-year-old boy said from behind a counter in the store.

Katara looked at him from behind her board. "Hey Aang. Can I leave this in the back?" She smiled.

"Oh I didn't know it was you. Yeah sure." Aang said making sure she wouldn't tip over any racks. "Did you just come back from the beach?" He asked noticing her hair was still dripping.

"Yeah, my brother and I went to catch a few waves." She set down the board then went over to Aang.

Aang was a young kid who had moved to the island about a year ago with his relative, Gytsto. The old owner of the shop one day became ill and it was Gyatso who he sold the store to. Rumor was that business wasn't too well, which was why there were only these two employees, one of which who doesn't even get paid.

"I can tell. You're leaving a trail." He turned around and pulled a towel from the shelf. "Here."

"Oh thanks. So how's business today?" She asked as she let her hair saturate the middle of the towel.

"Slow. How were the waves?" Aang folded his hands on the counter.

"Fine."

They both looked away thinking about what to say. They weren't close friends, but Katara was their best customer and became acquaintances with the employees.

"So are you working tomorrow?" She finally asked.

"No, I don't work Sundays. Why?" He asked scratching his arm.

"I was just wondering if maybe you'd want to hang out. We could surf for a while or maybe skateboard somewhere." She asked hoping he could swim.

His eyes lit up. "Sure. I don't have plans. What time and where do you want to meet?"

"How about at eleven thirty on the beach. Do you have a surf board?" She asked lifting an eyebrow.

He looked around the store. "I'm sure I'll find a place to buy one." He chuckled.

"Ha ha ok. Oh, and can you invite Suki for me? If she isn't working at least." She said looking at the clock. Her friend Suki, a local like Aang, worked at the shop also but must have went home by now.

"I guess so. I'll stop by her house on my way home."

"Thanks Aang. Well I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. See ya." He waved.

Katara went to the back and picked up her board then made her way back home.

Note: Suki and Aang weren't born on the island, and so they are known as locals for living on the island. Natives, like Katara and Sokka, are known as islanders or natives for being born there and so not called locals.

Translations

Nu`-la = hurry

O-si-yo = hello

A-si-yu = hello

Ge-`li = I think…

Ka-ni-gi-da = not any

Do-`da-ga-g`hv-I = goodbye

E-`tsi = mother

Nvda = moon

(Mother moon was two words I put together and are probably not a correct word, but oh well.)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Some of the words in a different language in this story are in Cherokee & Potawatomi and will be translated at the bottom of the chapter and in the sentences. I am not Cherokee or Potawatomi so I don't know if some of the words are used correctly.

Chapter 2 Adanvdo

"Katara, you're late." Her mother Kaya said as she watched her daughter walk through the door.

"Sorry unetsi. I went to see a friend to see if he'd hang out tomorrow." She explained as she went to the garage to put her board away.

"Hurry and wash up. We are having the Woha'li family over for dinner. They are all in the living room." The Woha'li family consisted of three members—Cun Xi, his wife Norma and their sixteen-year-old son Jet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked as she rushed upstairs to change out of her wetsuit and to wash her hair. Katara hurried when she heard the front door open and the intense voice of Cun Xi.

She came back down dressed a blue tank top, jeans and wore a talisman given to her by Cun Xi that had the symbol of the Moon Spirit for good luck. Cun Xi was the village speaker of the osda adanedi and unequa, or the good and great spirits. He's the trusted kiye'kwe'nIne', preacher.

"It's about time Katara. Say hello to our guests." Kaya said as she served everyone rice at the dinner table.

"Hi. I'm sorry I'm a little late." She apologized with a small bow.

"Siyo Katara." Jet greeted winking at her.

"Osiyo. I'm glad you were able to make it. Sokka told us you were out with some friends and I was hoping to get a chance to speak to you tonight." Cun Xi said as she sat down.

"Is everything okay?" Kaya asked while she sat besides her husband.

"Yes, just cloudy visions." Cun Xi said, rubbing the side of his forehead. "And bizarre tsagi."

"Let's not talk about that right now, dear." Norma suggested. "So are you two excited for school?" She asked directing her attention to Katara and Sokka.

"Not really." Sokka answered truthfully but displeased his mother.

"Sokka." Kaya silently scolded.

Norma, a woman notorious for gossip, tilted her head. "Why not?"

"Because edoda enrolled us in the new school with the stupid locals." He said picking at his food.

"Sokka, don't use that kind of language while we eat." Hakoda gave him a warning glance.

Cun Xi chuckled. "Jet was the same way. We enrolled him there as well."

Norma nodded. "It is a good opportunity for them to meet new and different people."

"Locals try to hard to impress us. Its annoying." Jet said matching Sokka's tone of frustration.

Sokka nodded in agreement. "At least I'll know someone there. I don't have any local friends."

"That's why this is a good chance for you. Make more friends." Kaya concurred with Norma.

"What about you Katara? Do you know any locals?" Cun Xi asked while taking a large bite of rice.

"Yes. I know three. They are really nice and they don't try to show off anything. They're cool." She said.

Cun Xi smiled, pleased with her optimistic attitude.

As the women went on about school, the men began talking about the reason why the Woha'li's came over which interested the teens quickly.

"I fear that change is coming." Cun Xi said seriously.

"Change is a good thing, isn't it?" Hakoda asked remising Cun Xi's past speeches.

He clasped his hands together. "Not this."

They were quiet for a moment.

"I saw Katara on trial." Cun Xi whispered.

Her eyes widen and her mouth dropped a bit. The boys looked at her in shock as well.

"No! Why?" He asked loudly causing the woman to look over.

"What happend?" Kaya asked. Sokka leaned to his mother and repeated what the preacher said as softly as possible trying to not disrupt Cun Xi.

Everyone waited for Cun Xi to give an answer.

On the island, when someone would go against their beliefs or had done something forbidden they would go on trial with the Moon Spirit as the only judge. It was a terrible and dishonorable thing to occur in any household. It was a mysterious event where horrific miracles occurred.

"I don't know, but I saw her in the water waiting to be judged." He looked at Katara. "How many times do you wear that talisman?" He asked.

She cletched onto the inconveniently long necklace. "Um, when I'm home everyday. I don't wear it outside because I'm afraid to lose it." She answered truthfully.

He nodded. "Then I will make you another to wear. You need something to keep the sgina away."

"I have something Cun Xi. I have a necklace she can wear. Would you be able purify it and bless it in Mother's name?" Kaya suggested as to not trouble him with having to give Katara another talisman that she knew she wouldn't wear.

"Yes, something given by a relative would keep her safer from evil spirits. I would be able to do the ceremony after dinner if you'd like." He said, wiping his mouth.

"That would be good. Sooner the better." Hakoda agreed.

After dinner everyone gathered in the living room and watched as Cun Xi asked the Moon Spirit to watch the island even more carefully and to bless the pendant on the engagement necklace that Kaya wore every day.

"Remove the necklace now and place it in your daughters hands." He said in their native tongue. She did so. "Katara, tie it now around your neck, if you agree to let the Moon Spirit and all theamaskagahi guide and protect you for as long as you wear it."

She quickly tied it while Jet helped pull her hair back.

"Iw." Cun Xi ended the ceremony.

That night as everyone slept, Katara opened her window that viewed many trees below and the moon on the horizon. She watched as the reflection of the moon shone brightly across the ocean for a moment then Katara put her hands together.

"Moon Spirit. Mother, it's Katara. Will I be put on examination against you? Was Cun Xi wrong? I'm only a kid, what could I possibly do to dishonor your name?" She stared off at the moon then after a while she decided to close her window and go to sleep. She had a big day in the morning to hang out with her friends on the last day of summer.

"Katara? Katara wake up." Kaya said shaking her daughters shoulder. "Wake up, my adawehi."

Her eyes slowly opened. "Mom? What is it? I'm sleepy."

"Adawehi, weren't you going out with your friends today?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked,.

"Katara, you told me you were going to meet them at eleven thirty. It's already after ten. Don't you want breakfast?"

She shot up from her bed. "Ten? Already? I have to get ready."

"You should eat something before you leave!"

"That's ok, mom. We'll stop by somewhere on the way!" She quickly picked up her still wet bathing suit from the floor and ran to the bathroom.

As she forced her suit on she had the same memories flash into her mind every time she had to look at her bathing suit. She remembered the time when she was ten and too old for the child's swim wear.

"Katara, koyake' bought you a swimming suit." Her grandmother Kana had said four years ago. She had bought Katara her first two-piece and she had been so excited. Later that day she had gone surfing with her father and brother but she had felt so uncomfortable and paranoid thinking the top would come loose and fall off into the sea like some other girl that had happened to years before that. Besides that, also that day Jet had made fun of her saying she had nothing to 'show off' in her new bikini—unlike Gawasi, a once beautiful eleven year old at the time who has already developing and had a stunning face and figure. Since then Katara had worn a simple wet suit.

Coming out of the bathroom, Katara quickly tied a colorful wrap around her waist that was lying on her computer chair then opened her closet to find her favorite brown sandals and her skateboard.

"Katara your father is going to the dawawgumuk. Do you want a ride to the beach?" Kaya called from the bottom of the stairs.

"No, ma! Its ok, I'm getting there by my skateboard." She responded as she ran down the stairs. Katara kissed her mothers cheek. "Donada`govI."

"Donada`govI. Be back early today! You have school tomorrow!" Kaya shouted as Katara closed the door. "That girl will be in trouble if she isn't back on time. Sokka, did you leave yet?"

"No e`tsi. I'm in the kitchen." Sokka said as he fixed some of his grandmother's stew.

"When you come back from Jet's will you get your sister please? She is going out with her friends on the beach." Kaya informed him before going upstairs.

"Ke'tnam."

Translations:

Unetsi: Mother (I think)

Wo-ha'-li: Eagle

O-s-da a-da-ne-di: Good Spirits

Un-e-qua: Great Spirits

Kiye'kwe'nIne': Preacher

Si-yo: Hello (I want to say this is a bit informal. Like "Hey")

O-si-yo: Hello

Tsa-gi: Dreams

E-do-da: Father

A-ma-s-ka-ga-hi: Water Spirits

Iw: Something said at the end of a prayer

A-da-we-hi: Angel

Ko-ya-ke': Grandma

Ga-wa-si: Grace

Dawawgumuk: Store

Donada`govI: Goodbye

E`tsi: Mother

Ke'tnam: Sure

A-da-nv-do: Spirit


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Some of the words in a different language in this story are in Cherokee & Potawatomi and will be translated at the bottom of the chapter and in the sentences.

Chapter 3 Nyaslnwe

It was ten minutes past eleven thirty by the time Katara made it to the beach.

"She was probably just lying to you Aang. A lot of them do that. They pretend that they are nice but all of those natives are just cruel." Suki, one of the employees at Surf Gear, said to Aang with her hands on her hips. She picked up her surfboard off the ground. "Let's go for lunch or something."

"Wait. There she is." Aang said as he waved to Katara who was running to catch up to them.

"Sorry I'm late." She said completely out of breath. She put her surfboard in the sand.

"No, its ok Katara." Aang smiled. "We weren't waiting long."

Suki flipped her red hair out of her face, hardly looked at her. "We thought you bailed on us."

"Why would I do that when I invited you guys?" She said wiping off her forehead. "So how do the waves look?" Katara asked looking out to the ocean. "You guys know how to surf, right?"

"I'm learning." Aang admitted, more excitedly than shyly.

Katara tilted her head. "How about you Suki?"

"Yeah I do." She picked up her board, still avoiding eye contact.

"Cool. Let's just wait for a bit before we get out there though. The waves will get better soon." Katara said as she sat on the warm soft sand.

"Why can't we just wait out in the water?" Suki asked. "We came here to surf didn't we?"

She looked to Aang, confused, and then back to Suki. "Suki are you ok?"

"She's fine, Katara. Hold on, we'll be right back." Aang took Suki's hand and pulled her off to the side. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so upset? You never acted this way to her at the shop." He asked her when they were far enough from Katara.

"Nothing, sorry I just go overboard sometimes." She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "I didn't have good experiences so far with natives. But, I guess, she doesn't seem too mean like the others had been to me." Suki confessed.

"She's really nice and only a little late. Obviously she didn't get a ride over here like we did. Let's just go have fun today." Aang suggested with a bright smile.

She nodded then the two walked back to Katara.

"Sorry about earlier." Suki apologized to her. "I don't know what got into me."

"It's ok. Let's just forget about it and go surf." Katara said enthusiastically.

The girls smiled to each other as Suki helped Katara off the sand. Aang, however, wasn't too excited all of the sudden. "Uh, guys. When I said I was learning I meant that I never really surfed in the ocean yet. Can you guys show me how you get on?" He asked scratching his short black hair with a big stupid smile.

The girls laughed. "We'll try."

As twelve o'clock rolled along, the girls were teaching Aang on the sand how to stand up on the board.

"You need to put your hands on the rails." Katara instructed.

He did so.

"Then push up and get your front foot chest then let go of the rails." Suki coached him before he tried himself.

"Great job, Aang! Next, you just stand up and keep your arms and shoulders for balance. Remember not to lock your knees, ok?" Katara said.

"Now try that all again and then we'll try it on the water." Suki said as she playfully kicked sand on his rented surfboard.

While he practiced, the girls decided to take a short walk to the water.

"So, who taught you to surf?" Katara asked conversationally.

"You guys aren't the only ones who had lived on a beach before." Suki joked. "My mom taught me. She used to live here when she was little."

"Really? That's pretty cool." She had remembered hearing rumors of Suki being half native but didn't want to pry any further since their people still didn't agree with intermarriage. "Are you a regular or goofy rider?" She asked to change the subject as they turned around heading back to Aang.

"Regular. What about yourself?"

"Goofy."

Suki laughed. "Its such a funny name, don't you think? I really want to watch you surf now. I've never seen a goofy surfer…," She paused, "surf."

"I don't think there's much of a difference." Katara giggled.

"We'll see."

After a bit more instructions for Aang, the three went out to the ocean.

"Remember, Aang, what we said about paddling." Suki called out to him as she led the way on her green and yellow board.

"Wait, can I watch one of you guys surf first. Just to see it up close."

The girls exchanged glances. "Sure. Suki, would you like to go first?" Katara offered.

"Yeah, ok." She smiled then paddled out.

"Aang, watch how she stands on the board and how she balances." Katara told him. "Don't worry about doing any fancy tricks. All you need to do today is practice going straight. Oh yeah, and if you feel like your going to wipe out, try go fall on your back."

"Why the back?" Aang asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I don't remember why. Just fall on the back. Oh, look at Suki now. She has a wave."

He watched with curiosity and amazement. Surfing always astonished him.

As Suki got up, Aang didn't see her 'taming' the wave as some surfers had claimed to do while bragging at the shop, but he saw her becoming the wave. Her movements weren't very flexible—if anything it looked stiff—but she was graceful as she followed the invisible path the wave made to the end.

For hours the girls competed against each other while also teaching Aang. Katara was much more flexible and 'loose' and did have a different style of surfing than Suki. Katara had a connection to the water and trusted the movements without thinking about it. Suki, on the other hand, was more competitive and had to concentrate more on her balance.

"Go, Aang!" The girls cheered as he stood without falling or losing balance on his board. His ride wasn't as impressive as the others since he only kept straight but it was a great start. "Way to go!"

The tiny wave came to an end and he slowly dropped back on his board with shaky hands. "I did it! Finally!" He shouted to his friends.

"Great job Aang!" Katara congratulated.

"Oh man, that was exciting! I want to do that again!" Aang smiled.

"Can we go get something to ear first? I'm starving." Suki suggested. It was four thirty.

"Yeah we should. I didn't even have breakfast." Katara said barely noticing her hunger.

"Fine, but then we're coming back right?" Aang asked sounding like a child.

"Sure, why not?"

Anyone could tell this would be the start of a long friendship.

Sorry for the weak chapter!

For anyone who doesn't surf or knows nothing/little about it, the difference between a goofy and regular surfer is where they put their feet. Regular surfers keep their right foot in front and Goofy surfers have their left foot in front. Also, learning to surf is a bit harder than i made it seem (at least it was hard for me) but after about an hour you get used to being able to go straight without falling. Let's just say Aang really sucked.

XD

Translation:

Nyaslnwe: Get ready (for anything)


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Some of the words in a different language in this story are in Cherokee & Potawatomi and will be translated at the bottom of the chapter and in the sentences.

Chapter 4 Kcaskongumuk

"Katara wake up!" Sokka shouted while entering his sisters room. He pulled the bed sheets off of her. "Neshke'! Yapciyen or I'm not going to wait for you."

Her eyes shot open. "Huh? What time is it?"

"Eight thirty, So get ready!" Her brother answered.

"Why am I always waking up late? Why doesn't anyone wake me up?" She jumped out of bed.

"Just hurry up." Sokka bluntly said, leaving her bedroom.

She ran to her closet and pulled out a baby blue v-neck top and black skinny crop pants that she had hung up ready for today. She searched under her bed for her sneakers that she hadn't used since school last spring.

"Sokka! Katara! You're going to be late!" Kaya shouted from the bottom floor.

She quickly combed through her hair. Deciding that it was too late to braid it, she left her hair down.

The sun was shining brightly upon the island. It made everything appear greener, colorful and alive. The siblings walked together on the dirt road before they got to the main streets. Prior to the island being opened to the rest of the world, all the roads were dirt. Now only the dirt roads left lead up the mountains or were the native communities are. Cars weren't as popular to them as they were to the locals or tourists.

Sokka sighed. "I wonder how the school looks like. Do you think its like those high schools on TV?"

His sister shrugged. "We'll find out soon I guess. Did you know that at this school our own language has a class?"

"What? Really? Talk about easy A, I want to take that class."

"You didn't know? Jet and I are taking it." She said with a smug smile across her face.

He groaned. "Why didn't anyone tell me. Maybe next year then."

Approaching the school they see it was just as Sokka had expected from high school life on TV. It looked out of place compared to everything else on the Island. For the first time in their lives, Katara and Sokka both felt they didn't belong and left out.

"Watiya!" Katara asked, not believing her eyes. "There are so many locals with real backpacks." Native students normally took lovely handcrafted purses or bags to school. "They look so weird."

"Nwi zhenakso. This is something I have to show Haru later." He took out his camera from his bag and took several pictures of the walking students.

"Sokka why did you bring your camera?" Katara asked feeling embarrassed as people gave them dirty looks for taking pictures.

"I always have my didatlilosdodi. It feels like we're at a zoo!" Sokka laughed at the locals.

_"Listen to them! They shouldn't even be allowed to speak that here."_

_ "Why the hell are there natives here? They have their own school."_

_ "Look at how they're dressed. Animal skin I bet."_

_ "How weird."_

Katara immediately felt very uncomfortable being surrounded by these strange foreigners. This was going be a long school year.

Before homeroom began the students were able to choose their lockers. Katara wandered around looking for an open space she could claim but she quickly realized the unwelcoming glances her peers gave. It seemed as though no one wanted one of her kind near them.

"Excuse me?" Katara asked approaching three chatting girls. "Is this locker taken?" she pointed to a vacant locker beside theirs.

They all stared at her for a bit, wondering if she was at the wrong school or something. "Uh, no but, it will be.", one of the girls said coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were saving it." she gave a weak smile.

"We aren't. You just can't take it." Another hissed.

"Katara? Are gi gigyagoyuk giving you a hard time?" A familiar voice in a familiar language asked coming from behind. Katara looked over and let out a relieved smile.

"Jet!"

"If you girls know what's good for you, you'll quit having this ugly attitude towards the people who even let you live on this island! Byan, Katara." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her away. "I thought this would happen so I saved a spot for you and Sokka."

She glanced at his face as he kept his looking confidently forward, ignoring unwanted stares.

"We have to stick together, you know?" He told her, speaking in their language. "These people can be just as nasty to us as we are to them. Unfortunately, we're outnumbered."

She looked down. "I don't want to start fights."

"You don't have to. But you can't just give these people the benefit of the doubt that they think the same as you." He led her to a row of empty lockers that were being guarded by two boys.

One was a pale skinned boy with black hair. He was tall, thin and wore gray hoodie with blue jeans. He eyed the students that carefully walked past them. The other one besides him was a native that Katara recognized as Jet's cousin, Atul. Atul was a big, lighter-skinned guy with messy long brown hair and had a red headband around his forehead with the symbol of the moon embroidered in black stitching. He had baggy pants on, brown worn-out sandals, a dark green shirt and a black vest on top.

Both stopped looking so menacing when they caught eye on Jet and Katara.

Atul grinned widely and hugged Katara, bringing her three feet above ground. "Ayoli!"

"Atul! Yonv, let me down please!" She coughed.

"Hey! It's the Yonv!" Sokka half shouted as he ran over. Atul let her down to greet Sokka, who was patting his arm. "I didn't know you were coming to this school!"

"Sokka, he doesn't like the name Yonv anymore." Jet informed him.

Atul nodded. "That's right. I have a new name now."

"Another? What is it now?" Katara rolled her eyes.

"Alright, get this. My new name is…Pipsqueak" Atul announced with bright eyes.

The siblings looked to each other, speechless, until Sokka broke out laughing. Frightened of Atul when he's angry, Katara stepped away from her brother as he grabbed Sokka by his shirt collar and lifting him up close to his face.

"Do you think my name is funny."

"No, no, not at all." Sokka squealed before being dropped on to the floor.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Jet said, no longer speaking in their language. "This is my new friend who we just call Longshot. I met him the other day at Pipsqueak's house." He introduced the quiet one who had been standing next to him, not understanding the conversation that had been going on. "He's a man of little words, so don't take offence if he doesn't talk to you." He warned as he pat Longshot's back.

"I'm Katara" She said, introducing herself with a shy smile, "and this is my brother Sokka."

"Hey." He greeted with a small wave.

Longshot gave a little smile and nod.

Jet laughed of happiness and put his arm around Katara and Longshot. "Now this is friendship!"

"Katara?"

She and the others turned around to the call of her name.

"Suki!" She pulled away from Jet and went to hug her friend. The guys looked curiously at them. "I'm so glad to see you!"

The boy's eyes widened at the site of Katara's pretty red haired friend. She wore an olive green jacket, a low cut yellow tank top, blue skinny jeans and a pair of black high top converse.

She laughed at her childish words. "Same here. Have you found a locker yet? We should have ours together?"

Katara took her hand and brought her to join their group. "Jet?"

Before she was able to ask if there were enough so that Suki could take one, he nudged his head in the direction of the lockers and said kindly, "Go ahead."

"Thanks!" Suki looked at Katara and asked, "Which is yours?"

"I haven't picked. I want one in the middle though."

"Ok, then I'll take a top one." The girls chatted on.

"Who is she, Katara?" Sokka asked very curiously.

The girls glanced at them from the side. "This is Suki. She works at Surf Gear." She then began pointing at the guys. "Suki these are: Pipsqueak, my brother Sokka, Jet and Longshot."

"We better go now." Jet said as he checked his watch. "You should join us at lunch." He told Suki as Sokka quickly put his lock on a random locker.

She nodded. "Sure, thanks for inviting me."

"Then we'll see you two later." He began to walk away with the others but then he turned back around and called out to Katara. "You tell me if someone does anything to you." he was almost threatening.

She half smiled, "I will."

"Alright then." He walked in front of the other boys, who now looked like his posse. Other students watched them, gossiping about them looking like troublemakers and yet attractive.

"Did something happen to you?" Suki asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "Not really. Jet found me when some girls were picking on me but it wasn't a big deal. Its just that, Jet is kinda protective. He didn't have many good experiences with foreigners and he doesn't want us to have those memories either." She briefly explained.

"Well, I wont let people be mean to you." Suki said comforting. "Now, let's get to homeroom. I'll meet you here before lunch."

"Alright, see you later!" Katara waved goodbye to her friend as they parted ways.

No matter how strong Jet was, carefree Sokka was or kind-hearted Katara was, there was definitely a sense of fear to be trapped in this suffocating environment where many unwelcome stares were given, but each knew it was something they would have to overcome on their own. Things weren't fun anymore now that the tables have turned.

Review!

XD

Translation

Kcaskongumuk : High School

Neshke' : Get up (from bed)

Yapciyen : hurry up

Watiya : Wow

Nwi zhenakso : I'm going to take a picture

Didatlilosdodi : Camera

Gi gigyagoyuk: Those girls

Byan : Come here

Atul: Matchless

Ayoli: Child

Yonv : Bear


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Some of the words in a different language in this story are in Cherokee & Potawatomi and will be translated at the bottom of the chapter and hinted meanings will be in the sentences.

Chapter 5 Hilvsgiamayeli

"Let's see your schedule." Jet said to Longshot as he tossed his onto the desk.

Homeroom for their junior class was basically free time to socialize and meet new people. Jet was sitting backwards in his chair, his arms were folded and they stared in silence at each other's schedule.

Jet tilted his head with a nod. "We have three classes together: Algebra 2, P.E. and basketball. I didn't know you were interested in sports."

Longshot looked intensely into Jet's eyes, wordlessly.

"Is that right?" Jet asked, impressed.

Just then, a girl put her hands on their desk, obtaining their attention. The one leaning on the desk was a beautiful brunette with greenish gray eyes. She had a small olive v-neck t-shirt and dark jeans that hugged her curves. Behind her was another brunette with kind and slightly embarrassed brown eyes. Her lips had a soft, glossy pink color that matched her pink sweater and white pants.

"Hey, can we join you?" The one in green asked.

Jet looked at Longshot puzzled. "Sure?" He said to the girls. He noticed glances from other groups at the surrounding tables. "Are we supposed to be doing something?"

The girls dragged chairs to Longshot's desk. "Yes," Said the one in pink. "We're just doing group introductions."

Jet leaned back in his seat. "Alright. I'm Jet,", he then pointed to his friend, "and this is Longshot."

Longshot quietly nodded.

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Jin. I moved to E`tsi Nvda three weeks ago with my parents." The girl in green introduced herself.

"And I'm Song." Said the one in pink. "I also moved here about three weeks ago, but with my mom."

"What made you decide to come here?" Jet asked slightly curious.

Jin flipped her hair out of her face as she thought. "Well," she began, "for me, moving to E`tsi Nvda and its surrounding islands was a way to start over. My dad's business failed and he heard there was opportunity here."

"Same for my mom and me. We actually live on Dohi tsi. I take a ferry to school here and she takes medicine classes there. We heard about the amazing advances in medicine that's been overlooked for years, so she's working on research." Song said.

E`tsi Nvda, the main island, is only one of five islands that belong to the natives. Dohi tsi, the largest and closest island to E`tsi Nvda, is important farmland and is where many medical herbs have grown. The other three islands are known as; Amaskagahi, Kaloquegidi and Ayoptapok. Amaskagahi is the only one off limits to all foreigners. It's where the royal family lives and were everything political and few scared events happen.

"You're a native, right Jet?" Jin asked.

Again he leaned back in his chair. "Yes I am." He answered proudly.

Jin smiled dreamily. "That's so cool. A lot of us noticed you this morning with a group of your friends. We're so lucky to have you in our class."

Jet stretched his arms up. "Yeah, only four of us came to this school. So, we have to stick together, you know?"

Longshot rolled his eyes.

"Wow." Song was in awe. "That's so nice. I want to get to know some natives, but they're intimidating when they're in their groups."

Jet laughed, "We're normal people like you, you know? How about this, why don't you two join us this Friday? We always get together Friday nights on the Azhnik beach on Ayoptapok. Everyone is welcomed." He pointed at his quiet friend. "Longshot is coming."

He nodded.

The girls glanced at each other, considering the offer. "That do you guys do?" Song asked.

"We barbeque, have bonfires, surf all night and sometimes we camp on the beach. It's a lot of fun." Jet said excitedly. "Its better in the summer since almost everyone camps."

Longshot's face lit up as Jet spoke about it but the girls were a bit tense.

"Is it safe?" Jin asked.

Jet was a bit puzzled with how to answer, considering that his community all knew each other and everything had always been safe. That was one of the problems with allowing unknown foreigners. With new strangers brought new paranoia, but Jet still had some faith.

"Of course." He answered. "And you don't have to stay all night. The last ferry leaves at 5 in the afternoon when it's still daylight. If you're still worried then you can stick with me." He winked.

The girls giggled and then agreed. "Ok, we'll go. It sounds like fun."

The bell rang.

"You can leave now." The homeroom teacher said nonchalantly.

Review!

Based off of structure I've noticed when talking about moons, I think the proper way to say mother moon would be Nvda E`tsi, instead of E`tsi Nvda. I wont change it since I'm five chapters in but I just thought I'd point that out.

Translation

Hilvsgiamayeli: Islands

E`tsi: Mother

Nvda: Moon

Dohi: Peaceful

Tsi: Love

Amaskagahi: Water Spirits

Kaloquegidi: Locust

Ayoptapok: New year

Azhnik: Angels


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Some of the words in a different language in this story are in Cherokee & Potawatomi and will be translated at the bottom of the chapter and hinted meanings will be in the sentences.

Chapter 6

"How were classes, Katara?" Suki asked as she drank her bottle of juice.

"Fine. Everyone is really quiet so I didn't get the chance to meet anyone." She answered. "Can I see your schedule?"

Suki handed over her list. "Sure."

Katara's eyes widen. "We have two classes together!" She said excitedly.

"Really? Which?"

"Language and home economics."

Suki gave a confused look. "Why are you taking that class if you already know your language?"

"I'm a teacher's aid." She explained. "But this means I can help you! Adanvdo Nvda is an easy language."

Suki playfully pushed Katara's shoulder. "Yeah, for you."

"Hey ladies." Jet greeted as he, Longshot, Pipsqueak and Sokka sat down on the grass beside them.

"How are your classes?" Katara asked as she leaned herself onto Jet's side.

He rubbed her head. "Fine. Oh! I invited some girls over to the Shpamuk Cove party on Friday."

Katara moved away. "We can do that?" She asked. "I wanted to invite Suki and Aang but I didn't know if we could."

Suki raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure what they were talking about and she wasn't given a chance to ask.

"The princess wants to change things up a bit." Jet briefly explained.

"Since she can't be in these public schools, she wants to create an opportunity for her to meet the locals." Sokka added in between bits of his lunch. "She told me about it when I went to see her the other day."

"Are you guys talking about Princess Yue?" Suki asked. "I thought she was practically kept away from everyone."

"Not really. She's always with servants and warriors so people are intimidated to talk to her. That goes for natives too. Us on the other hand," Sokka said directing at himself, Jet, and Katara, "have known her since childhood."

"Why you guys?" Suki wrapped her arms around her knees and listened attentively.

"Because of our rank. My father is an important member of the counsel and village speaker of this island."

"And our preacher." Sokka quickly added. "Very important man."

Jet gave him a weird look. "Anyway, Katara and Sokka come from a military family. Their father is a prominent warrior and the head of our defense force."

"Our parents had a lot of business with the royal family so we were playmates to Princess Yue." Katara said. "It's going to be her birthday soon, by the way." She looked at Sokka, smirking. "Are you going to buy her something?"

He blushed. "Of course. Who isn't? She gets gifts from everyone."

Pipsqueak smacked Sokka's back. "Don't be shy. Come on, tell us! What are you getting for _your_ princess?"

He stuck his nose in the air, shutting his eyes and crossing his arms. "I don't know what you're implying."

Jet playfully hit his shoulder. "She's turning sixteen, so the boyfriend needs to get her something nice."

"Boyfriend?!" Suki exclaimed. "He's the boyfriend of the princess?"

"Basically." Jet answered.

"Shut up." Sokka narrowed his eyes. "You know that's not true."

"Don't get so mad. We're just teasing." Pipsqueak said as Sokka stood off the ground.

Suki raised her eyebrow. "What's so bad about being her boyfriend?"

"She's engaged." He answered then he walked off with his shoulders slouched. Suki kept her eyes on him, feeling somewhat at fault for asking questions about the princess and fighting the urge to follow him.

Breaking a moment of silence, Katara spoke. "They were a couple until last fall. He's tried hard to be just her friend but during her birthday is when her engagement will be official."

"He isn't over her." Suki presumed.

"Guess not." Jet responded bluntly. "Forget him. He'll get over it."

The rest resumed talking and eating lunch, except for Suki who kept her eyes low.

Translation

Adanvdo: spirit

Nvda: moon

Shpamuk: heaven


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Some of the words in a different language in this story are in Cherokee & Potawatomi and will be translated at the bottom of the chapter and hinted meanings will be in the sentences.

Chapter 7 Nvda Adanvdo

As the end of the first day drew near, it was finally time for the girls most anticipated class together.

Katara was one of the first to arrive to class. She approached a small old woman with grey hair who sat at her desk reading a book.

"Mrs. Elohi! I didn't know you were teaching here!" Katara said, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder.

Mrs. Elohi looked up. Her green eyes lit up. "Katara! How nice to see you."

"Haru didn't mentioned that you'd be teaching here." She said in their native tongue.

"I was offered this position at a higher pay than at the other school."

"You don't teach literature anymore?" She asked.

"I do. I teach the junior classes." Mrs. Elohi explained. "So what brings you here, Ayoli?"

"I'm your TA." Katara said excitedly.

"In that case you can sit in that desk by the back wall." The woman stood up. "I need to make some copies so I'll be right back."

"Alright."

The room was arranged with the teacher's desk at the front beside the whiteboard with the student's desks facing forward. On the back wall was another whiteboard and a long table with two chairs, Katara and Jet's desk. She set her bag on the chair and sat on the desk, waiting for Suki.

By the time the room was half filled, Suki and Jet walked in together.

Katara waved. "Over here!"

The two smiled and walked over.

"Is this our desk?" Jet asked as he tossed his backpack down either way.

"Yes. Suki sit close to us."

She nodded and took the desk right in front of them. "Sure."

Jet studied the name scribbled on the board in front of the room. "Elohi? As in, We'onuk Elohi? Is that old hag here?"

She nodded. "I'll tell Haru you're calling his grandmother names again."

He rolled his eyes. "Like I care."

"Who is that?" Suki asked curiously.

"Haru? He's a friend of ours that didn't come to this school. His grandma is our teacher." She clarified. "She doesn't really like Jet."

Suki tilted her head. "Why not?"

Jet was looking away so Katara hesitantly answered. "It's a long story."

"Hey Zuko! Sit over here!" Jet called out to a tall, pale boy with black hair. The boy walked over with his backpack hung over one shoulder. He sat in the seat next to Suki and in front of Jet. "Zuko, this is Katara and Suki. Girls, this is my new friend Zuko. This makes four classes that we're in together." Jet high-fived him.

"Nice to meet you." Katara reached her hand out to shake his.

"Likewise." His voice was deep and quiet but somehow sent a warm shock into her chest.

When greeting Suki, Zuko made little eye contact which she barely noticed because of how quick it was before he looked away.

"Hey Katara." Jet tapped her shoulder, whispering in their native tongue as Mrs. Elohi taught the class how to say "My Name Is" in Nvda Adanvdo.

"What?" her elbow was propped on the table and her head rested against her palm.

"Can I ask Zuko to the party on Nyano?"

"You already invited those girls from your class so why should inviting him matter?"

"You don't know who he is?"

Katara rolled her eyes at Jet who just wanted to gossip. "Co. Nime'? Why does it matter?"

Jet leaned closer. "His dad is some big shot CEO who wants to open a branch here or something. The counsel is split right now. Some think its pretty shady and others think this could boost our economy. Basically, dad wants me to be friends with him and get a better idea what their family is about."

"You're going to spy? What I don't get is if he's rich, then why here? Aren't there larger cities on the mainland that would be bring in more business?" Katara asked.

"That's what I have to find out I guess."

Translation

Nvda: moon

Adanvda: spirit

Elohi: earth

Ayoli: child

We'onuk: beauty

Nyano: Friday

Co: No

Nime': why


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Some of the words in a different language in this story are in Cherokee & Potawatomi and will be translated at the bottom of the chapter and hinted meanings will be in the sentences.

Chapter 8 Kowabtan

As the week progressed there was a break in the tension between the majority of the Local school population against the minuscule handful of natives. This was mostly due to the news of the huge Friday beach party that almost everyone was attending.

It was after classes and Katara took Suki to her house where she planned to sleep over for the weekend.

"I'm so excited for tonight. I didn't know what to wear so I packed a lot." Suki laughed. She wasn't exaggerating either. She had rolled around a mini suitcase all day at school full of clothing for this one party.

Katara joined her laughing. "If you're missing anything, I have tons of stuff you can borrow."

Arriving to the residential area used mostly by the natives, Suki looked around in awe. She admired the way the trees kept the area shady and how its leaves hung over many roofs, almost making it seem that the homes were part of nature. It was different in comparison to her neighborhood were many trees were cut and replanted in a more organized manner.

Katara opened her front door and was greeted by her mother who sat by the kitchen window reading. Kaya's warm smile reached her eyes as the girls walked in.

"Hello." She said to Suki.

"Mom, this is Suki."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Katara's friend from school."

"Are you? How nice. Are you two going to start getting ready? It's almost four."

"Yeah, we are. Come on Suki, let's change in my room."

Katara led her to her spacious and beautifully decorated room with an amazing view of the ocean from the window at her bedside.

"Whoa." Suki was stunned. "This place is amazing." She walked to a woven blanket hung up on the wall. "Is this handmade?"

"That? Yes, my gran-gran made it for my mom when my parents got married." She explained. "So let's see what you brought."

"Ok. Check it out. Shall I model for you?" Suki laughed. She excitedly showed off her tops first but all seemed too dressy for the beach.

"They're really cute," Katara began, "but we're surfing too aren't we? If I were you I wouldn't want to get those shirts wet."

Suki's face fell. "That's true. I forgot."

"That's ok. I can lend you one of mine. Your shorts are fine though." Katara looked through her dresser and then closet before pulling out a blue v-neck tank top with a see-through cream colored woven back. "This matches your shorts."

"This is cute! Is it really ok to use it?"

"Yeah of course."

Suki gave her a quick hug and then started changing with her bikini underneath.

Katara left the room to give her privacy and to find her wetsuit. She reentered her room with the suit on and Suki gave her a confused look.

"You're wearing that?"

She looked down at the suit. "Yeah. I always do."

"But why? You should wear a bikini with me." Suki encouraged.

Katara looked away uncomfortably. "Actually… I don't own one. I never liked them."

"What? Why?"

She sighed. "it's a stupid reason."

"You can tell me. We're friends, aren't we?" When Suki saw she wasn't giving in she added, "I'll tell you my own secret after. Then we'll both have something against each other."

"Alright, but don't laugh or tell anyone."

Suki smiled widely. "Promise!"

Katara sat on her bed. "The truth is that I feel ugly with a bikini on. I had one years ago and the boys all teased me saying I didn't have the body for it. Even to this day they say I'm doomed to only using a wetsuit because I'll look like a boy wearing girl clothes. But I feel more comfortable with the suit on. So it's ok."

"No it's not! How could they lie to you? Katara you're so beautiful! You're going to look amazing tonight because I'm lending you one of my bikini's. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Suki forced Katara into the bathroom to change. She came out wearing a long thing black skirt with blue flowers printed on it with a black top that revealed stomach. It was sleeveless with black straps from the bikini shown wrapping around her neck as though it were part of the shirt. She wore her wavy hair down with a decorative white flower clip that matched the red borrowed one that Suki wore.

Suki looked at her with a proud smirk across her face and said, "those boys won't know what hit them."

"Wait Suki! Before we leave, what was your secret? We made a deal."

"Oh that. It's nothing really. Except, well, I was going to ask for your help about that tonight. I guess I sort of fell for your brother."

"What?!"

Suki blushed and held her arm like a wounded solider. "He's cute. And sensitive. There's just something really attractive about him. Even if he likes the princess. I can like him too, can't I? I just want to get to know him better."

Katara rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, I don't really know what to say, but if you're really serious about him then I guess I can try."

Suki reached for another hug. "Thank you."

Sokka and Haru laid shirtless on the beach beside their boards. They watched the ferry dump a large crowd of teens who came joining the already large amount of people on the beach. Jet, along with his crew, approached Sokka.

"Isn't this a great turn out? Crazy, huh?"

"It's crazy alright." Sokka agreed.

Haru crossed his arms. "Probably wont be that much fun either."

"Lighten up. If you don't like it then leave." Jet said bluntly. The two weren't always very friendly and today was no different. With a swift motion of his hand, he signaled to his old friend Chan, who sat waiting behind a large stereo, to start the music they had hooked up to speakers. "Let's get this party started."

Author's note:

It's been a while since I wrote anything to this story. I've been so busy with my new classes that I had no time to write. To make up for it here are two chapters.

Review and leave opinions/criticism. Feedback is very important to me.

Translation

Kowabtan: Let's see


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Some of the words in a different language in this story are in Cherokee & Potawatomi and will be translated at the bottom of the chapter and hinted meanings will be in the sentences.

Chapter 9 Geyadohvsdi

The music was blasting and vendors were beginning to cook. The atmosphere was full of thrill and excitement as many of the young people would be staying at this over night party until the early ferries arrive.

"Isn't that Zuko?" Sokka asked.

Jet looked in his direction and saw Zuko walking aimlessly. He waved his arms to get his attention among the crowd. "Hey Zuko! Over here!"

Zuko couldn't hear over the loud music. He kept wandering around until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the almost unrecognizable Katara and Suki standing behind her.

"Looking for someone?" She smiled. It was easy to tell he was lost. "Come on. Jet's waiting."

She led the way, not noticing the many glances she was receiving from the guys on the beach. The reactions she did notice, however, were from her friends.

"Katara?" Haru asked in disbelief of her girly appearance.

Jet draped his arm around her shoulder, the other around Suki who felt awkward by his forwardness. "Girls and Zuko, this is a new friend of ours. Ruon-Jian. This is Katara, her friend Suki and Zuko." He said to the new boy in the group. He ran a hand through his brown hair and smiled.

"What's up?"

"Suki and Zuko, this is Haru and Chan. Other childhood friends. And of course Princess Yue." He presented the young princess who was standing behind Sokka, barely noticing the two girls arrival.

"Katara!"

"Yue!" The girls hugged each other tightly as though they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Katara, you look so pretty! So grown up." Yue said sweetly.

Suki watched, slowly losing interest in the evening after meeting her competition. The beauty and kindness of the princess was so apparent to her that she knew she couldn't win against.

"Suki? Are you listening?" Katara asked, drawing her out of her daze.

"Sorry, what?"

"We're going out to the water with Yue. Come on." Katara took Suki's hand and Yue's in the other as they walked together to the shore.

The boys almost sighed dreamily at the sight of three lovely girls playing in the water.

"Katara really surprised me today." Pipsqueak said. "I've never seen her dress that way before."

"Yue's right. She did grow up." Haru added.

"Our girl is a woman now." Jet smiled, crossing his arms.

Sokka felt a fire lit in his stomach. "Can you guys not talk about my sister that way?!" He was almost furious.

"Let us enjoy the view a little longer." Chan asked, rubbing his hand into Sokka's hair.

"What view?!"

"Hey Haru!" Katara shouted and then pointed at the row of five surfboards the boys stood next to. "Are those ours?"

"Yeah!"

The girls said something to each other and then returned to the group. "We're borrowing these three."

"Sure. But, can you surf?" He asked to Suki. Not with the intention to mock her, but Suki didn't like to be looked down on.

"Just cause I'm a Local means I can't surf?" Her voice was sharp.

The sensitive Haru's eyes grew. "No I didn't mean it like that, I was just-"

"You do know that this isn't the only ocean in the world, right?"

Ruon-Jian made a face to Zuko, trying not to laugh. Haru tried denying his words but stopped as she striped off the clothes on top of her swim suit. Zuko blushed slightly and looked away. Jet raised an eyebrow at Pipsqueak and Longshot.

She grabbed a red board. "Watch and tell me if I can't surf." She said as she turned away and headed to the ocean.

"You made her mad." Katara laughed. "But don't worry, I did the same the first time I went surfing with her. She doesn't prove herself with words. She doesn't need to." She said mostly to Haru, but also to Yue who looked concerned. "Let's get closer."

They all walked out to the shoreline and watched as Suki waited alone in the ocean for a wave. Katara stood next to Sokka, hoping to see a spark in his eye or something when he sees Suki's unknown skill. Zuko moved himself to her other side.

"She can surf, right?" Zuko asked.

Katara was a bit startled at his interest in Suki but he looked at him with a small smirk on her face. "You're about to find out."

Finally a good, yet a bit on the small side, wave arrived and Suki was easily able to stand and ride it. She wasted no time to start showing off some tricks like a Floater.

Katara glanced at Sokka who seem captivated in the unexpected show.

"She's good isn't she?" She asked.

Without looking at her Sokka answered, "Yeah." But joining him at the same time was Zuko.

She looked at him and saw his mouth slightly parted and wonder in his eyes. Although Katara was happy that everyone was noticing Suki in a different way, she felt a unsettled feeling this was too much attention. Suddenly, she removed her top and slid out of her skirt, revealing her bikini that presented the womanly curves she kept hidden. The boys watched her, incredibly shocked.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted. "Put your clothes on!"

"This is a swimsuit, Sokka! I'm going to surf with Suki. Let's go Yue."

Sokka guarded everyone eyes off Yue as she slipped off her gown to her more modest swimsuit.

"Holy crap." Jet said after a moment of silence. Then he grabbed a surfboard and followed. "What are you standing around for?"

Jet and Haru joined the girls while some went to rent more boards and others who couldn't surf went to eat.

"So who says Locals can't surf?" Suki asked with pride to Haru.

"You win. Sorry for judging you. You were really awesome."

"Enough flirting. You're missing the waves." Jet told them as he high fived Suki.

As the night came the bonfires lit the beach and its smoke mixed with the delicious smell of food in the air. Some started dancing, but many sat around watching the surfers.

"I'm going for some water." Katara said as she paddled back to the shore. She left her board next to Pipsqueak, Longshot and Ruon-Jian who sat laughing and eating. Pipsqueak handed her a small towel to pat herself dry before putting on her clothes.

"Thanks. Where's Zuko?" She asked.

The guys shrugged. "He left a while ago with some girls."

"Oh. Ok." Katara walked off and bought water from one of the busy vendors. This was the first year it was ever so noisy with this amount of people. She decided to walk off to rest where it was quieter. There, laying on top of a small sand dune, was Zuko.

"Hey. Can I sit with you?" She asked, hoping not to startle him.

"Sure." He sat up. "You got bored surfing?"

"No, just a little break. Why did you leave?"

He smiled at her. "Just a little break."

"Pipsqueak said you left with some girls?"

"Oh. Yeah my sister. She's here with her friends. They go to our school too. She came to complain that she was hungry but didn't want to wait in line. She acts like a princess." Zuko explained with annoyance in his tone.

Katara laughed. "What a sweet brother you are. Sokka would never do that for me. And if he did, he would eat my food before it got to me."

He laughed softly with her. "I heard stories today of your brother's eating habits."

"They're all true. I swear it." She put her hand up as though she were making an oath.

Again, he chuckled. She smiled at the sound. She folded her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them. Katara rested on the side of her head on her knees, watching how the bright reflection of the moonlight looked on his skin.

"Do you like Suki?" She asked suddenly.

He looked away. "What gave you that idea?"

"I saw the way you looked at her. There's nothing wrong with it."

He looked back at her. "Well, I mean I don't not like her. She's nice but I don't even know her that much."

Katara lifted her head. "That doesn't mean you can't like her. If you don't know her, then get to know her. Simple as that."

He shook his head as though she were speaking nonsense. "It's not that easy."

"Why not? You just need some courage. Except…" She stopped mid sentence as she remembered a previous conversation she had had with Suki.

"Except what?"

"She told me before that she's really into surfers. I kinda guess you don't know how, right?"

Zuko shook his head.

She sighed. "Suki says that she loves surfing and would want to 'share that love' with the guy she dates. This is too bad. Hmm…unless." She glanced at Zuko.

"What?"

"How about you take classes? Surf lessons. They offer them all the time." She suggested.

He frowned. "No way."

"Why not?"

"That kind of thing is for kids or tourists who want to look silly. I have pride. I'm not doing that."

"…You're embarrassed?"

"I'm not doing it. End of discussion."

Katara began to laugh. "Wow. Sorry, I just didn't see you as the kinda guy who'd get embarrassed to do some little thing like that."

"Shut up. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. Zuko, the way you looked at Suki was amazing for someone like me to see. It was inspiring."

"Inspiring?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! And I want to help you. I think it's fair if you get a chance."

"But you just said she likes surfers."

"I'll teach you. Private lessons. Secret lessons if you don't want anyone knowing." She offered.

"And what's in it for you? You can't be doing this for free." Zuko leaned back on the sand dune.

"It's not free. I want something in return. So when I think of something, I'll expect your full cooperation." She smiled. "but where can we go where no one will recognize us?" She pondered.

"My house. My estate has a private beach."

She looked at him confused. "A private beach? But no beaches are part of residential property."

"Well, no one comes to ours." The way he spoke matter-of-factly brought concern to Katara as she remembered Jet telling her of his fathers speculation of Zuko's family being on the island.

"Alright then. We start next weekend."

"Deal." Zuko shook her hand, then focused back to the ocean. Katara realized that although he moved away from the party, he never left the sight of Suki out in the ocean.

"I better head back before they send a search party. Come back to us when we're done. Ok?" She asked as she stood up, brushing sand off her skirt.

"Sure. And this is a secret. Please." He said, referring to the surfing lessons.

She smiled nodding and walked off.

At least one advantage to going to his home would mean she could investigate herself on this mysterious Zuko and his family firsthand.

Author's note: thank you for continuing to read my story! Please review and send your thoughts and feedback. It's always encouraging and helpful for me to improve.

Translations

Geyadohvsdi (title of chapter): Aware


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: by now we don't need that silly reminder that some words aren't English, now do we? XD

Chapter 10 Numagishguk

The nighttime air was cool and breezy, yet to Katara it was heavy and was impossible to breathe. She stood nearly waist deep in the gentle ocean as all the villagers gathered along the beach crowding to the side of the mountain, holding torches and quietly waiting for Judgment. She turned her head around and saw her father next to Cun Xi, both clearly furious no matter what distance she were at. Then, she noticed Sokka with his arms around their crying mother. Katara badly wanted to run and beg for forgiveness for whatever it was she did but she could not move her body. The one who awaits Judgment waives their complete freedom to the Spirits.

The reflection of the moon against the water began to get brighter and she felt her scared heart race. There was an unnatural heat being emitted and she began to sweat. Angry voices and whispers rose from the water speaking in a language unheard by man. The language of the Ocean.

The sand underneath her feet was sinking her in. As she was brought closer to the water the voices were louder, almost screaming into her ears. Katara struggled to keep her mouth out of the water but she was overpowered. Then suddenly…

"Katara! Hey!"

Her eyes shot open as she gasped for air. The warm morning sun was beating hard on her face.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

She turned her head and sat up. Zuko was kneeling beside her. He could see the confusion in her eyes as she glanced around at her still sleeping friends.

"Are you ok?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

She sighed heavily and nodded her head. "Yeah. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I woke up a while ago. Sleeping on the sand isn't really as comfortable as you guys make it seem." He motioned at Haru who had his arm around Sokka's waist.

Katara covered her laugh with her hand. "They're just tired. I wish I had a camera though."

They sat for moment, unsure of what to say next. They listened to the roar of the ocean and there was a faint smell of smoke from small fire pits. The ferries had been running and while some teens jumped on the first ones out, many were passed out asleep.

"So, what was your nightmare about?" Zuko asked conversationally. When she didn't answer he added, "You seemed in pain. Like you were being strangled."

"Oh. It was nothing. I don't even remember what it was." She lied.

He didn't press on. The two decided to walk down by the water so that they could talk louder without waking up their friends.

"So should I buy a surfboard or something?" He asked randomly.

"For what?"

"For our lessons. Should I get one?"

"Oh!" She giggled. "No, not yet. I'll bring one for you to borrow and we'll leave it in your house."

He looked down without a response.

"So, you said your sister came, right? Is she still here?"

"I think so, unless she left early this morning."

"She wouldn't tell you?" She tilted her head.

"We aren't as close as you are to Sokka. Honestly, it was kinda weird seeing how you two hang out with each other and have the same friends."

She smiled. "When we were kids I tagged along with him a lot because of Haru and Jet. They're all older than me but I was more comfortable with them. Even now, I don't have that many friends my own age." she honestly explained.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Actually, my sister and one of her friends are your age. They're both kinda spoiled though. I'm not sure how well you'd get along with them."

"What's her name? Maybe I know her."

Right on cue Zuko's sister and her two best friends approached him with judgmental and curious eyes directed mostly at his companion.

"Zuko, we're tired and want to go home." His sister stated as an order to an escort. She, like almost everyone on the beach, had dark bags under her eyes and yet she still looked beautiful.

"Azula, isn't it?" Katara asked. She still didn't know her classmates well but for some reason Azula, even with few words, makes a strong and unforgettable presence. "I'm Katara. We have a few classes together."

Azula made eye contact but kept her gaze slightly above, as to look down on Katara. "Do we?"

"So how does a freshman know Zuko?" A gloomy looking girl behind Azula asked.

"Mutual friends." Zuko answered. "Katara I'll see you Monday. Tell Jet I left."

She raised an arm and gave a small wave. "Bye."

She watched them head over to the dock and step in the ferry. It wasn't until it was gone that she woke up her friends to leave.

At home, Suki fell asleep again on a small couch in Katara's bedroom while she laid watching the ceiling fighting her tiredness. She desperately wanted sleep but didn't want to risk having another nightmare. Nervously, she sat up at the edge of her bed with a hand on the side of her face. Then she noticed sitting on her dresser was her mothers pendant that Jet's father had blessed to keep her safe from evil spirits. It was when she remembered the horrible vision he had that sent him to her home in a hurry.

Her heart sank in fear. Without a second thought she grabbed the necklace and vowed this time to never remove it.

Saturday was spent sleeping off Friday's party. On Sunday Suki went home, still exhausted.

"Katara? I'm going to the Market, how about you come with me?" Her mother asked.

Katara, who was lounging on a hammock on their deck, stretched her arms.

"Sure mom. Let me just change." She said feeling underdressed with her blue halter top and cut white shorts.

"No its ok like that. Afterwards we can go eat some lunch." Her mother smiled.

"Sounds great."

The Sunday market was mostly filled with natives, but there were a handful curious locals that were enjoying shopping for handcrafted home items, decorations and produce. Katara and her mother walked closely, arm in arm, to the usual stands to buy vegetables. Like always, most of the shopping was done at one stop, a stand owned by Haru's gray-haired mother.

"Osda sunalei, Kya." Haru's mother, Gawasi, greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning. Nijena?"

"Fine thanks. What can I get you?"

As Kya went through Gawasi's inventory, Katara stood people watching as she held onto the shopping bag. She watched a child cry to his mother begging for a wooden cube jig-saw puzzle. There was a group of young girls giggling as they tried on clothes. At the stand two over was a couple holding hands as the wife was bent over getting a closer look at cooking utensils.

"How was the party on Friday? Haru said he had fun." Gawasi spoke to Katara with a wide smile. "He said you looked very pretty."

She pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Did he?"

Kya nodded. "I was surprised too when I saw her leave. It was the first time I've seen her so dressed up like normal girls her age."

"Mom…"

Gawasi laughed. "She's becoming more mature. Katara you'll make a beautiful bride. Speaking of which, have you had any formal meetings for an engagement yet?" Her face became very serious as she waited an answer.

"No, we haven't begun that yet. Hakoda and I want to wait until she's done with high school." Kya interjected.

"Oh. Well, that's fine. She's still very young. I had thought something was going on because of the betrothal necklace she's wearing." Gawasi explained, eyeing the choker Katara got from her mother to ward off bad spirits which Katara touched reflexively.

Kya put her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "No, Gawasi. This was mine. She still isn't formally engaged, but truthfully, Norma wanted to talk about it too."

"Jet's mom?" Katara asked very surprised. She didn't hear any news of engagement meetings.

"That boy isn't good enough for Katara. Haru is more suitable."

"Hakoda and I both think that Jet and Haru are nice boys. We enjoy their company at the house and they're always very respectful to us." Kya tried standing up for Jet, who she slightly preferred more, without angering Gawasi.

"But Katara can only marry one of them."

"I don't really want to think about getting married right now." Katara said feeling embarrassed.

"She still has time to think and in a few years we'll have the meetings. Let's wait until then?" Kya asked politely although she was getting annoyed by her pestering.

She quickly paid and the two left to another shop nearby for lunch. Katara placed the shopping bag against the leg of the table so that it wouldn't fall over. There wasn't much offered on the menu but the small restaurant was famous for the great food. They called a waiter once they were done deciding.

"Hello, ma'am. Hey Katara." Chan, their waiter and childhood friend of Katara's, greeted with a pad and pencil in hand. "What can I get you today?"

"Oh! Chan! You're working here now? How's your dad?" Kya asked conversationally.

He smiled to Kya but his gaze went on Katara most of the time. "I've been here for about four months now. And e'do'da is doing fine."

"I'll stop by to see them one of these days. Anyway, I'll order the fruit salad."

"I'll have the club sandwich." Katara said as she handed him the menu.

"I'll bring that right out."

Kya struggled to hold back a smile.

"What?" Katara asked fully knowing what her mother was going to say but she hoped it would be about something else.

"Chan was looking at you."

"Mom…"

"I can't believe after one party that everyone wants to marry my daughter!" She sounded very pleased and surprised.

"Mom?" Katara pressed.

"Those fools have been with you since you were in diapers but never looked twice at you! Now they can't get enough of you!"

"Mom! Can you stop? Please? You're wrong." She looked down at the table.

"What do you mean?" Kya tilted her head.

"They don't like me just because I looked grown up or whatever at the party. They're just still in shock that I'm not the ten year old they still think of me as." Katara explained. "That's all. By tomorrow they're going to treat me like usual."

Kya's face dropped. "Well, I hope not. You're really a great catch. Beautiful like your mother, intelligent like your mother, sociable like your mother, and well…you have your father's eyes."

Katara laughed, returning to a better mood.

"All I'm saying is, the moment these boys find out that you're prefect, you'll be taken. Someone isn't going to wait for their parents to set up a silly engagement meeting. And that's the man who'll win."

"Mom I'm not some prize."

"You're not something to settle for either. I can't wait for the look on Norma's and Gawasi's face when neither one of their boys are the one you choose." Kya clapped excitedly.

The lunch ended nicely and the two spent the day at home resting. Katara laid on her bed thinking about the inevitable future of marriage. Many girls like her have several informal "fiancés" or basically "options" until the girl is formally given a fiancé. Many are usually engaged during high school as well. Katara flipped laying on her belly. Marriage was a scary concept to her and gave her many unwelcoming feelings. Instead, she shut her eyes and started thinking of a game plan of how she should approach teaching Zuko to surf, because _that_ challenge was something that truly made her happier and excited.

Translations

Numagishguk: Sunday

Osda sunalei: good morning

Gawasi: Grace (proper name I believe)

Nijena: How are you

e'do'da: father

Author's note:

I love how after I upload a new chapter or two that I get new followers to the story. This really makes me very happy and keeps me going to write more. All I ask is to please review! I really really want to know exactly what you think of the story. Critiques are important! I really like feedback especially if it will help me improve.

Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you enjoy. Please review!

Chapter 11 Kstaqua du'ga

"I'm serious, Aang. You wouldn't believe how popular we became literally overnight." Suki said pulled away from sipping her lemonade. She, Katara and Aang were sitting at a table outside of Surf Gear underneath an umbrella on a warm Wednesday afternoon. They had their school textbooks open but haven't actually started on any homework. Suki was finishing her story of the beach party to Aang, who had been invited but had to stay at the shop. "Guys we didn't know started talking to us when we used to be ignored."

"You were ignored for talking to us. They didn't like us natives at the beginning, remember?" Katara said thinking back how terrible the first days of school was. "We tell them about an all-night party and now they love us."

"Katara definitely made a _great_ impression though. Sokka and the others were very protective over you at school."

"I wish I went." Aang said glumly. "Some of my friends are going this Friday but I still don't know if I can leave the shop."

"I'll cover you." Suki offered.

Aang's eyes brightened. "You will?"

"Yeah, leave it to me. I don't feel up for another party so soon. Katara, are you going?"

She shook her head. "No. Maybe next week. I have plans."

"Like a date?" Suki asked, teasing, placing her palm on the side of her face.

"No, just going to see a friend. We should start homework now." She couldn't tell them about Zuko's surf lessons, especially when it was to impress Suki.

"Katara, can you help me study for my Nvda Adanvdo class. Your language is really confusing." Aang asked, helping Katara change the topic.

"Sure. You too, Suki, since you have a quiz on Friday." As she spoke she saw a glimpse of Zuko's face from the window of a small bookstore across the street from Surf Gear. "Um." She pushed her chair back. "Check to see if you're both learning the same thing since Aang, you're in a beginners class too, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah. Katara, are you ok?" Aang asked, turning around to see what she was looking at.

"Yeah, I just saw someone. I'll be right back." She stood up and headed towards the bookstore.

Suki gave Aang a confused look and he responded with a shrug as he glanced through his notes.

"We are studying the days of the weeks, vocabulary on hobbies and verbs…" Aang said to Suki, pointing at highlighted areas in his book.

She listened but kept her head at a tilt to keep an eye on Katara.

Katara entered the dim and clustered bookstore. Zuko was standing facing a shelf, his back to her, with an open book in his hands. She carefully walked up beside him and began looking at the books herself. He peered up from his book.

"Katara?"

She smiled at him. "Hey. I saw you from across the street."

He smirked and put the book away on the shelf. "Are you following me?"

"Nope. I was actually with Suki and another friend doing homework. I just came to ask you about your lessons."

"Oh?" He motioned with his head for her to follow as he walked off to another section. "And what's the question?"

"We agreed to start this weekend but what day? And I'd need directions to your house, you know?"

He pulled a book off the shelf. "Are you going to the party on Friday again?"

"No."

"I think that'd be a good day to start. Safer too, with everyone away on that island."

She giggled. "Learning to surf at your age isn't embarrassing."

Zuko flipped the pages, not answering. Katara pushed hair behind her ear.

"Ok, Friday then. So how do I get to your place?"

"I'll meet you here an hour after school and we'll go together after." He suggested as he closed the book and tucked it under his arm. "Does that work?"

"Sure. I'll see you later then."

He gave a small crooked smile. "Ok."

She turned around and disappeared behind shelves. He could hear the bell the door makes when it's opened and watched her go across the street to her friends.

Zuko was paying for his book when a tall beautiful woman with black hair and white smooth skin came up behind him.

"Is this all you're getting?" She asked.

"Yeah, this should work. I'll ask my teacher tomorrow just in case." He answered. "Thank you." He said to the cashier before walking out the store with the woman.

"Who was that girl talking to you?" She asked.

"Friend from school, mom." He glanced over to where she was but he could only see part of Suki and their male friend who weren't completely hidden by the building. The two walked away in the opposite direction to their car.

"She was cute. She left fast though. Did something happen?" Ursa, his mother, asked.

"No, it's just that she's coming over on Friday."

"You're bringing a girl over?!" Ursa hopped into the passenger seat as Zuko sat in the drivers. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, mom. She's just a friend."

~*~ Friday Afternoon ~*~

"My shift doesn't start for a while. Want to go somewhere?" Suki asked as they were at their lockers. The boys had hurried off to get ready for the party, as did half of the school.

"I can't. I'm meeting my friend today, remember?" She checked the time on her watch. She still had to go home to change and pick up a surfboard. "I better get going. I'll see you later!" Katara ran ahead waving.

"Where is she going in a rush?" Jet, appearing suddenly at her side unnoticed, asked Suki.

"Jet! Don't scare me like that." Suki shut her locker. "She's hanging out with a friend today. Aren't you supposed to be going to the party in a while?"

"I'm going later. You're working right?"

"Yeah, so a coworker can go."

They started walking slowly together to the front of the school.

"Then let's hang out for a while."

Suki looked at him surprised. "You want to hang out alone with me?"

"It's not a date." He teased. "Just before I go to the party."

"Hmm. Fine. I'd be bored until work started anyways." She tilted her face down, her face feeling a little hot.

Katara waited on a bench outside the bookstore with a surfboard and a bag with a change of clothes that her mother dropped off. She waited alone for a while before a shiny black Town Car pulled up in front of her. The window was rolled down and revealed Zuko. He pointed his thumb up at the roof of the car.

"Can you put the board on the racks?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to ask if you had a surf rack for the top of the car. We don't use cars much."

"It's fine. Good thing I thought about it." He stepped out to help her strap the board in. Inside the car, Katara was very fascinated by how high-tech it was compared to older modeled cars she'd seen.

"I didn't know you could drive." She said as he made a U-turn.

"I can teach you. It's a fair exchange for surf lessons." He suggested.

A smile stretched widely on her face. "Really?! I've always wanted to learn!"

"Alright then. That's the payment." He chuckled.

"Did…Katara just get inside Zuko's car?" Suki asked Jet. The two of them were walking on the opposite side of the street to Surf Gear when they saw Katara leave with Zuko. Jet's eyes narrowed and he puckered his lips as he watched the car disappear.

Translation

Kstaqua du'ga: go with me


	12. Chapter 12

Review!

Chapter 12 Kila Atvsgi

Katara stood awkwardly in the open corridor gawking at the western-styled home. Parts of the marbled floor was revealed through the gaps between dark colored rugs, sunlight seeped along the bottom of the thick rose-colored closed drapes, and there was a delicious aroma that she didn't recognize coming from the kitchen down the hall. Zuko dropped his keys on a coffee table in front of two loveseats and a fireplace as Katara walked slowly ahead, admiring the shiny-wooden stair rails and a family portrait that hung along the otherwise empty wall.

"Are these your parents?" She asked as she stared into the eyes of an unfamiliar man.

He walked up behind her. "Yes. This was done a few years ago."

She smiled and tilted her head his way. "I can tell. You look so small."

Zuko, embarrassed, put his hand on the top of her head and playfully twisted it away from the picture. "Come on. The beach is this way. Do you need to get changed?"

"Yeah, can I use a bathroom?"

"Sure. It's down the hall. The only door on the right." He pointed. "I'm going to get one of our staff to get the boards on the beach for us."

"Staff?" She smirked at the word. "Fancy."

Zuko mimicked her expression before walking out to the kitchen. Once he had changed into his swim trunks, he found Katara, in her usual long wet suit, staring at the same picture again.

"You really like it, huh?" He asked, startling her.

"Yeah. It's really nice. I've always wanted to take one this professional with my family but it's expensive. So anyways, are you ready?"

"I'm having second thoughts about this." Zuko admitted.

Katara giggled and pulled his arm. "No backing out! We're in this together. Let's go!"

The same way she taught Aang she used on Zuko. She first had him laid out on the beach practicing the feel of holding onto and standing on the board.

"This feels stupid."

"Then let's try in the water."

She led him out waist deep and helped him lay on the board. She held onto the side steadily against small waves and headed out deeper.

"This next one looks good. Stand up when the wave starts pushing you. Ready?"

She kept her gaze on the way, not expecting an answer from Zuko. She didn't get one anyway.

"Go!"

The wave roared louder than normal to Zuko's ears. He felt his heart in his throat and didn't realize when he was already on a crouch position. He lost balance as he stood up and fell over.

Katara swam over laughing and grabbed hold of his drifting board as Zuko rubbed his eyes.

"Are you laughing at me?"

She covered her mouth. "No."

"Yes you are."

A few giggles escaped through her fingers. "No, I swear."

He half swam, half walked, closer to her and began splashing at her. "You _are _laughing!"

Her laughing grew louder. She turned her back to him to keep water from entering her eyes but this encouraged him to close in. He hugged her waist tightly as she struggled out.

"If you can just admit it, I'll let you go." He promised.

Her laughing started to die down as she felt an uncomfortable feeling in her heart.

"Ok, ok, yes I was laughing! Please let me go!"

He obeyed and went for his board. "That's all you had to say." He laughed it off, not noticing her with a hand over her chest and blushed cheeks.

"I'm going to try this again." He pushed the board farther out and she followed behind.

From the glass wall of the second story that oversaw the ocean, a gray-haired man watched Zuko and Katara with a satisfied smile on his face. Ursa, holding a book as she left the study, moved to his side and searched for what it was that captured his attention.

"What is it Iroh? You've been out here for a while now." She asked not recognizing her son and friend.

"Just enjoying the view." Her brother-in-law Iroh answered with a sigh.

"The ocean is very beautiful at this time of the day." She agreed.

"No, I wasn't referring to the ocean."

"Then what?"

Iroh met her gaze and held it for a second before answering, "Youth."

Translations

Kila Atvsgi: youth


	13. Chapter 13

Review

Chapter 13 Osada Svnol

The sun was hidden behind mountains and a darker blue was erasing the orange and gold sunset. Zuko's heavy legs pulled out of the ocean with his board in tow. He let it drop onto the sand and fell down himself beside it. Breathing heavily, soreness through his body, his hoarse voice asked, "Are we done for the day? I'm starving." His arm laid on his red stomach, the other extended.

Katara sat beside him, in front of the stretched out arm. She smiled as she looked down at Zuko. "Yeah, we're done. It was fun, wasn't it?"

He moved his arms behind himself to support him to sit up. He crossed his legs and bent his head back, sighing exaggeratingly. "Sure. It was fun. I'm hurt and sore in places I've never been sore before, but I'd say it was a successful day. Thank you, teacher." He rubbed the top of her head for a few seconds before stroking his own wet hair back. He looked at the dimming sky, one of the treasures of island life. "You know, I don't actually spend too much time outside like this."

Katara tilted her head up towards him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've never just took the time to sit and look at the ocean for even a few minutes and it's in my own backyard. To my family, the night means going to parties or other social events. Shopping or just staying indoors. But I think this is more fun." He flashed a smile and thought for a short moment. "I think the only time I've ever done this was with you."

Katara felt her eyes slightly widened, her eyebrows rose.

"It's really nice." He finished saying, then he dropped back onto the sand. Her face felt flushed again but kept her gaze on the water since he couldn't see it anyway. "So wanna stay over to eat? You must be hungry too, right?"

She put a hand on her hot cheek. "Sure, let me just get a few waves too. I love night surfing."

"How can you see though?"

"It's not that dark yet. It's fine. Just sit back and enjoy the show of a true surfer."

He sat up again but leaned on his elbows. Katara dove under a wave and paddled a bit farther. This was her first time night surfing alone so she preferred going out with a little light before the real darkness sets in. She waited for the wave to hit the board then took over.

"She makes it look so easy." Zuko muttered.

"Is she the friend from the store?" Ursa asked from behind, startling Zuko. "She's very good. Was she teaching you? Can you surf?"

"Mom, why are you asking so many questions?"

"Can you blame me? This is the first time I've seen you take interest in something since Lu Ten taught you how to play the drums. You'd practice everyday for hours."

"Until I gave it up."

"Yes, thank goodness that ended. I didn't know how much longer I would have been able to support you."

Zuko gave his mother an unsurprised look.

"Is there any dinner?" He asked.

"I came here to check if you were going to invite her to stay. Dinner is in twenty-five minutes. Call her back so you two can clean yourselves up. And come in through the garage. I don't want sand all over the floor." She ordered as she left.

"Sure, mom."

She turned around smiling, walking slowly backwards. "Are you sure she isn't your girlfriend?"

"Mom…"

"Ok, ok." She giggled happily.

Zuko let Katara surf for a few minutes, becoming mesmerized himself, before motioning her to return. When she was closer to the shore he shouted, "Dinner!"

They sat side by side at the large dinning table with his uncle, parents, Azula and her two friends present. Katara felt uncomfortable being around all these people she didn't know. Especially with Mai throwing death glares whenever their eyes met.

"So Katara, I saw you surfing. You're very good." Ursa commented warmly.

"Oh! Thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"She was only there for a while." Zuko informed her.

"Is my nephew being a good student?" Iroh teased.

"Don't answer that." Zuko said to Katara, his head looking down at his salad.

Katara let out a small laugh, feeling some of the tension gone. "He's very obedient. He's learning pretty fast too."

"Keep at it, Zuko. I was taking to a man show runs a shop who was telling me that the sport is very popular with the ladies." Iroh again teased.

"Well actually he's learning because-" Zuko roughly nudged Katara's arm with his elbow to keep her from revealing his crush on Suki. Katara immediately stopped and rubbed her arm. "Sorry."

Iroh and Ursa looked at each other from across the table with wide, curious eyes. This inappropriate gesture screamed "Secret".

Mai rolled her eyes.

"What a pretty necklace, Katara." Tylee pointed at the blue stone on her choker. "What does it say?" She asked referring to its cravings.

"This is a typical engagement necklace in my culture. It was my mothers made by my father. The cravings are the symbol of his family name." Katara explained.

"Are you engaged?" Tylee asked surprised.

Katara was taken back by this sudden question. "No, I use it as a good luck charm. I'm not engaged yet." She ignored Zuko's gaze, and focused more on anyone else.

"Yet? Are girls your age usually married at this age?" Ursa asked with much interest.

"No, but other girls my age are already engaged. Usually only daughters from the royal family marry young, but that's an old tradition that only they keep now. Most girls my age are already engaged but they wait until after high school to get married."

Azula and Tylee exchanged looks. "That's crazy." Tylee said, a mixture of mocking and surprise.

"I think its an interesting and beautiful part of your culture, Katara." Iroh said truthfully. "I'd love to hear more about common practices of your people. Maybe you can tell me more on another day when you come to play with Zuko."

"I agree." Ozai, Zuko's father, said, speaking for the first time to Katara this evening. He didn't seem too interested in the rules of engagement, but he felt there could be something beneficial to himself by learning more.

She smiled shyly. "Sure."

Katara stood by the open front door, saying her goodbyes.

"Thank you for letting me stay over for dinner. It was delicious." Katara said politely with her hands folded in front.

"It was nice meeting you. Please come back soon." Ursa smiled. "Zuko, be sure to walk her to the door."

"Yes, mom."

"Have a goodnight." Katara said, only to Ursa and Iroh. Ozai had already left upstairs and the girls as well.

"Drive safe, Zuko" Iroh warned.

"Yes, uncle. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He led her to his car and quickly drove out the driveway to avoid anymore comments from those two.

"Your mom and uncle are really nice. They're kinda funny."

"They can get on your nerves after a while."

"It was fun. But what was with your sister's friend Mai? Was she in a bad mood?"

"Mai is…I don't know. Always mad. She gets jealous when I talk to other girls. We used to date but we broke up about a year before we moved here. It wasn't anything serious. For me at least."

Katara looked at him, confused. "Then why date if you weren't serious? Are you serious about Suki? Cause if you aren't then I don't think I'd want to-"

"It's not like Suki. Well, about Suki, right now its just a one-sided crush. She might not be interested in me and I think I'd get over it. But with Mai, we dated because…"

"If you don't want to talk about it, its ok."

"No, sorry. It's fine. Basically, I was really close to my uncles son, Lu Ten. My cousin was like my big brother. Almost two years ago though he died in a military ambush on his unit. There were many casualties. We were told he died instantly. So, I went through a rough time. I cant imagine how my uncle felt so losing his only son, but I felt a lot of pain too. Like I said, he was my big brother. He looked out for me and taught me everything I know since I didn't have a good relationship with my father. Well, during a time of weakness Mai was around and…I guess I gave in. I wanted that comfort. But after a few months of dating, I came back to my senses and I broke up with her. It wasn't fair to be with someone when there's gotta be someone else who can treat her better than I can, right?"

Katara shrugged. Unsure how to respond. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't worry about it. Which street do I take now?" He asked, reaching residential homes.

"I can walk from here. The streets are kinda narrow for your car." She warned as she clicked the seat belt off.

"Hang on. Let me walk you." Zuko pulled over and shifted into park.

The air was a bit cool but felt fresh against their skin. The homes along the streets were definitely smaller than Zuko's but he enjoyed the atmosphere.

"Your community is nice. It's so natural."

She laughed. "Of course. If everyone had homes like yours, it'd be madness."

They walked mostly in silence. Katara was beginning to feel something in her stomach from being alone with Zuko in the dark. Unbeknownst to her, so was he. Zuko felt very aware of the smell of the sea in her hair that he had come to love. He stared at her from the corner of his eye. Her hair was beginning to frizz and was messily sticking out around her ear and forehead. The shine of the moon slipping around the edges of tree leaves landed beautifully on her face equally with the shadows. His stomach tightened when she tilted her face up to him.

"Here we are. Thank you for walking me home." She said, pointing to her house.

"No problem. So, when do we continue with practice?" He asked.

"Tomorrow is ok with me, but Zuko tell me something first. Are you serious about Suki enough to want to surf? I mean with that story you told me. We shouldn't waste our time if you think you're going to change your mind."

He stepped closer and spoke softly, "If I wasn't, why would I have bothered in the first place? If it helps, don't think of Suki. Because our deal is: you teach me to surf and I teach you to drive. I don't want to give this up since I've been having fun surfing with you. Ok?"

She looked away and nodded, releasing herself from his amber lock. She looked back carefully at him. "Tomorrow then. Osada svnol."

He looked at her baffled.

"It means goodnight." Her voice matched his low and soft tone.

He smiled. "I forgot."

Suddenly, light from the front door escaped as it opened. Sokka's silhouette was visible in the doorway.

"Katara!" He called.

"Goodnight." Zuko said to her before he walked back down the street to his car.

Katara hurried inside, ignoring Sokka.

"Where have you been?" He asked her as she look her bag of clothes into the laundry room.

"Why does it matter?" She dumped the bag, then walked out to the living room, heading for the stairs.

"Where have you been?" The question repeated but by Jet who sat angrily on the sofa with Haru.

Katara jumped at the unexpected guests. "Didn't you guys go to the beach party?"

Jet leaned forward in his seat. "There was a change of plans when I saw you leave in Zuko's car. So let me ask again. Where have you been?"

Review!

Translation

Osada Svnol: Goodnight


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Not sure if I used cell phones in the story yet, but they will now be present. Review!

Chapter 14 E'nslstuk Part 1

Zuko strapped himself in the car and turned on the engine. Keeping his car in park, he pushed his head back against the cushioned head rest and closed his eyes.

"What was I thinking?" he asked himself.

"I went over to Zuko's house. What's the big deal?" Katara asked Jet who was now towering over her.

"You shouldn't be hanging around him, Katara. His dads up to something sketchy. I really don't want you involved with that family."

"His dad was nice." Katara half lied. Yes, he was a bit rude at the dinner but it wasn't like he made her unwelcome in his home.

"You met him?" Haru asked.

Katara could barely see Haru over Jet's shoulder. "I met his entire family. I had dinner with them."

"Since when were you two so friendly?" Jet asked.

She didn't answer. She turned her face away, staring at the ground as though to say it's none of your business. Angered by this, Jet backed off and stormed out the house. Haru took one last long disappointed look at the girl before leaving as well. Her hands balled into fists and she bolted passed Sokka for Jet.

"There's nothing wrong with being his friend!" She shouted into the silence. Jet ignored her.

"Let's go, Haru." Jet shoved his hands in his shorts pockets.

"Jet!" She shouted again. This time her mother came in from another room to scold her.

"Ayotli! Are you crazy? Why are you yelling?" Kaya took her daughters arm and pulled it towards herself. "Get inside." As her mother pulled her into the house, Katara looked back to find Jet but he was gone. The door was closed and that was the end of it. Kaya put her hand under Katara's chin. "Are you alright? Did you have a fight with the boys?"

Katara's eyes began to water. She released herself from her mothers hold to wipe the escaping tears.

"Sokka, did you bring Jet over to fight with Katara?" Kaya asked, hands on her hips and furrowed brows.

He pointed at his sister. "She's the one hanging around bad guys, mom! Jet came over to warn her to stay away from him!"

The house phone began to ring.

"Jet has no authority over who your sister sees. I don't care if that boy is jealous but you tell him that if he comes over again to start a fight that he'll have to go through me." Kaya warned.

"Sokka! Princess Yue is on the phone!" Hakoda called out from the stairs.

In an instant, Sokka's anger washed away as his eyes brightened.

"Sokka, did you hear what I said?" Kaya asked as he skipped past her.

"Yes, etsi. I'll let Jet know."

Kaya muttered something under her breath, then she reached out for Katara. She held her daughter in her arms, stroking her messy brown hair.

"You've never liked fighting with him, have you? You could argue with Sokka and Haru for days, but never with Jet. Not even when you were little. He was the only one that could make you this sensitive over nothing."

Katara's tears had already stopped but her cheeks and eyelashes remained wet.

"Why is that?" Kaya asked. "Why is it that Jet is involve whenever I see you cry?"

Katara sat on her bed, shuffling around her cell phone between her hands. It was true as her mother said. Jet was the only one who could work her up so much. As for why, she blames it on her childhood days when she did like Jet and would get nervous and stressed whenever he was mad at her. That being the farthest thing from her mind, she decided to call him. He answered on the fourth ring.

"What?" His voice was harsh.

"Can I talk to you?"

"We don't have anything to talk about, right? After all, there's nothing wrong with being his friend" He quoted her.

"Jet, why does it bother you?"

"Why were you sneaking around? You didn't even tell Suki and I thought she was your best friend or something."

Katara sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. "Promise you wont tell anyone? This was supposed to be a secret for a reason." Her voice sounded defeated and tired.

There was a long pause at his end, then finally she heard, "Depends."

She looked up at the ceiling and let herself fall back on her bed. "I was hanging out with Zuko to give him advice. He has a crush on Suki so I wanted to help him." She left the surfing part out because she knew Jet would use that as blackmail is he needed. "We're still going to be hanging out a lot because we made a deal that he'd teach me to drive so I don't want you and the others to panic each time I spend the day with Zuko."

She heard him chuckle. "He likes Suki?"

"Why is that so funny?"

"Well, I thought she was more into me, personally." His normal carefree tone returned, making Katara sigh of relief.

"Don't be so full of yourself. Besides, she likes someone else."

"If she likes someone, why are you helping Zuko?" He asked more seriously.

"Cause the person she likes is so much in love with someone else that he'd never give her the time of day." Katara explained.

"She likes Sokka, doesn't she?"

"Mm, it could be Haru."

"Sokka's the only other one who's been around her and we all know how crazy he is for Yue. It's Sokka."

"Alright, just keep this between us please." She couldn't deny that logic.

"Fine. But in return, stay away from Zuko."

Katara shot up from the bed. "But why? I just told you that we aren't…"

"It doesn't matter if your trying to hook them up or baking cookies for old people with him, fact is that I don't want you around that family. You have to trust me on this, Katara. I heard his dad is already trying to buy out the E'shobuk grocery store chain on all the islands. He's gonna buy out all our businesses one by one until he owns us and the islands. Katara, stay away. If the council thinks you're involved, who knows what they'll do."

"Jet, this is just speculation. It's just rumors. And I don't believe them."

"If I see you near Zuko again without me, you'll regret it. I cant protect you if you don't want to protect yourself." The harsh voice returned.

She clenched her pillow. "I don't need or want your protection."

"Stay away from him!"

"No!"

He did not quickly respond. She could hear his heavy breathing on the end of the line but she couldn't bring herself to speak first.

"Katara." His voice was softer, but angry and urgent. "For me. Do it for me. Keep away from him until my father and the council has it all figured out. Do you remember a while back when my father said that he had a vision of you? Being judged? Katara, if he finds out about your relationship with Zuko, even if it's pure, do you really think they wont put blame on you?"

She rubbed her mouth. "Jet, that's just…"

"Just until my dad has cleared Zuko's family's intentions. If they aren't as bad as you say then there's nothing to worry about, isn't there?"

"….Ok."

"Katara."

"I won't see Zuko. Goodbye." Monotone and filled with sadness, Katara quickly said her goodbyes and hung up before Jet's response. She began to cry again at how unfair it all seemed to be. Even if Jet claimed to be looking out for her. She threw down her phone and laid still on the bed, allowing herself to cry in peace.

Unsure about how much time past, her phone rang. It was a tone for text messages. She flopped over and checked for the sender. It read Zuko's name. She opened the message and read the following: Should I pick you up tomorrow?

Another tear rolled down her face. She turned her head away and out the window. Her eyes instinctively drew themselves up to the moon that peeked out between the trees. The bright magical orb that was the center of her entire culture, the drive of the islanders, an object that watched them from afar. "You have made my people too paranoid." Katara said, sniffling. She returned to her phone and sent: No. Pick me up somewhere else. Meet me at the school's back parking lot. Just wait in the car. I'll see you tomorrow.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Translations

E'nslstuk: Understand

Ayotli: Child

Etsi: mother

E'shobuk: Cabbage


End file.
